End of a Legacy
by Decider of Fate
Summary: 2003 and Trent, the S.T.A.R.S informative is slowly being exposed to umbrella, to make things worse a forgotten foe returns makeing Trent the unwilling pawn. ( it'll be more PG13 labbeled later on in this story), review please


End of a Legacy

1: A change in the game

Trent as usual gazed out on the balcony as the evening woke up the dormant streets that sent life to the city and set off various bright glows in throughout the city which symbolised the nightlife in Sydney.

Trent didn't like Sydney, let alone Australia it was too dull, boring in fact. Yet it was perfect haven for his contacts, including the 'infamous' S.T.A.R.S members though the gullible public only shares that view.

Recently it was too dangerous to stay in America apart from the fact that America's clamp down on terrorism was taking it's toll, a shift in umbrella's policies was now affecting his ability to playing the game that he so once enjoyed, the game to beat umbrella. He only had himself to blame; he just wanted to hurt them as much as possible as any man would who was entitled to revenge. The cool breeze had now arrived and was now just swimming gently round him as if it came to his aid to help him ease his stress. Though it didn't help much as once again Trent re-traced the incidents that cost him his trump card over umbrella and it all led to three months ago, to the month of April.

Back than it was different, since he was sure that was the time he was close to finalising the evidence that would kill off umbrella, but by chance that was when things changed.

-And all because of that new boy Drake, classic example of another goody-goody two shoes- Trent despised him the guy was similar to him in black hairstyle and his taste for heavy trench coats and business suits. But the similarities end there as he proved to be a weasel, someone who would call for mommy when he hated someone. Unfortunately his mommy is umbrella.

-Still that doesn't explain who's his contact is- and that's where the puzzle always ended for him leaving him frustrated and annoyed, and yet it makes sense. Drake was a moron, not a genius, he doesn't have the brains to find three of his best contacts exposed and killed in a matter of weeks forcing his plans to collapse. It was now starting to make him worry for once; he didn't like the idea of him losing his cool it wasn't like him. Unless he would figure it out he will probably be dead by the end of the month.

He rubbed his eyes and just looked to the stars for no reason hoping for an answer before retiring to the lounge.

As he did he felt himself stop instinctively his ears listing carefully, he was sure he heard a blow, some sort of heavy punch into something soft. But as he wondered he heard a second sound, it made Trent feel deeply uncomfortable about it, as the sound struck to the floor hard and quick in a disturbing manner, he knew what it was, it was a sound of a fallen corpse. Recently he hired a retired hit man that had a past record of protecting mob bosses. He shouldn't be having problems and even if there was a problem he should had went to him about it first, especially as this small hotel was run by a skeleton staff who took steps to make sure that this floor stayed forbidden from anyone but him.

He couldn't afford to guess anything at this stage; the only alternative was to get to get out. Trent withdrew his custom silencer and aimed it at the door. As he headed slowly to the exit in the kitchen he was cautious of the footsteps he made whilst trying to distance himself from the door…

'CRRACK!!'

The immediate impact of the sound threw him off guard as it made him stumbled backwards altering his route to the kitchen to a near corner of the wall. His eyes were fixed to the door showed he was in awe, as the door just seemed to cave in on itself, with just shattered fragments of wood laying on the red carpet, he could see half of the body of his bodyguard. Now stained in blood in a violent way. Only than did he just notice his alien intruder who was now only a matter of feet away, leaving him corned.

Determined to be professional Trent snapped out of his trance and within a small space pointed his weapon at his intruder. He only had enough time to see that the stranger was a blonde woman with dark clothes. One of her fists was covered in blood as it continued to pour off her hand, though it was clearly not her blood, as it seemed to trace from his fallen bodyguard... He had enough and closed his eyes, without hesitation fired his crucial bullet.

For a second after he felt the pressure of the bullet forcing it's way out, there was nothing but a long silence. Opening his eyes he wasn't as surprised this time as what just happened but still in disbelief as he saw the woman standing still, holding her fist in mid air just to let it open and allow a small metallic object fall out…it was Trent's crucial bullet.

"Im…Impossible"

"Humph, only to the weak" Already this woman started throwing insults at him, her eyes had a cruel grin, as she kept her arms crossed making herself look superior to him than he'll ever be.

Trent was now acting almost out of pure fear and desperation launched a crude punch at her face only to feel a horrible sound of pain as it flourished round his fingers forcing him to withdrew his hand and clinched onto it hoping to get ease the building pain. Yet all he got was a small laugh from his enemy who as he saw didn't even suffer a bruise from his attack, but still stared at him with her murderous eyes.

"Typical, even now you still live in your own simple world of good and evil as you still prance around in the shadows acting like some spy, typical of you Trent…or should I say James 'Trenton' Darius, son of a narrow minded family in umbrella." From the look of horror in his face, years of living in the shadows and all for nothing it seemed to him, within thirty seconds the blonde exposed everything he kept hidden for thirty years and to make it worse he was being humiliated as well.

"Your Drake's informative!" The anger could no longer be held as it was now overtook the pain he endured from his broken fingers, yet once again all he got in response was a icy laugh.

"I'm more than just a simple informative you imbecile I'm something far greater, let's just say I was acquainted once with the Redfield siblings at Antarctica."

"Alexia?" Trent was now surprised, only one of few people he never knew, till Chris told him about what happened when they met her at Antarctica and how she cruelly took the life of Steve Burnside…

"And how long it took you to figure out who I was, pathetic" Another taunt another insult to his pride he couldn't take much more of her smug insults.

"I could kill you Trent but I believe you are close 'friends' with those two siblings and their minions. I want them over here, NOW!"

"NEVER!" Suddenly Trent felt a heavy on his throat as Alexia grabbed his throat and hoisted him in mid air with great ease, leaving him trying to beat off her grip round his throat as it seemed to drain his strength in rapid acceleration.

"Your in no position to argue my 'friend' there are worse things than death, like exposing your pitiful secret to umbrella, I wonder how they'll react once they find out that you're the cause of their pain? As for me I'm sure I can find those siblings myself, I'm just feel a bit lazy that's all…" She now noticed Trent was offering less resistance and was now clearly showing signs of breathing difficulty. As much as this entertained her there were other more matters in hand at the moment…

"So like I said, you will bring them over. Understood?" Trent could only manage a nod as he felt his breathing was starting to die out, and as if she timed it released her grip on his throat just when he was approaching death.

But it never happened and found himself waking up to cruel reality by hitting the floor. Already he started breathing in the newly access air to his lungs, there were questions to be answered about her sudden return, though he probably get them once he did what Alexia ordered him to do. He could only pray that Chris and Claire would forgive him for what he was about to do…


End file.
